Luminol
by FallAway
Summary: AU. And she lit up with blue flames, burning in his arms until he didn’t feel like he could hold onto her anymore. Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined. Bloodshed. Epic. That was the sentiment, and she was putting it to the test. Logan. Veronica.


Summary: AU. And she lit up with blue flames, burning in his arms until he didn't feel like he could hold onto her anymore. Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined. Bloodshed. Epic. That was the sentiment, and she was putting it to the test. Logan and Veronica.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did my life would rock.

A/N: Yeah … just don't even scold me on my WIPs, okay? Gosh. This is AU after 3x01, which should become apparent fairly soon. I'm fairly certain where I want to go with this, but reviews/suggestions/whatever are always appreciated. Enjoy.

--

One last night together, and it was spent in an argument that crash-landed onto their bed in a fury of torn materials, broken buttons, Egyptian cotton sheets and bruising kisses. She pulled at his jeans, roughly, quickly, and he burned trails across her clavicle with his tongue. Before she was even fully undressed he was inside of her, moving hard and fast and she could hardly catch her breath but she didn't really care.

It was her last night with him and she was going to make it last.

Veronica ground her hips against his in an attempt to relieve the pleasurable tension that was pulling at her muscles, making them taught like the strings of a harp underneath her skin. She arched into him and tangled her hands in his hair, sliding her legs around his waist and squeezing tightly. Logan hovered above her for a moment, completely still, and forced his eyes open to look at her.

"God, don't stop," she gasped and arched into him, skin-to-skin, trying to get closer though he wasn't sure if it was possible at that point. His mouth lingered near hers, the hot humidity of their breath combining in the conditioned air between them, and he chuckled quietly. The sound was a low rumble, eerily sexy in the dimly lit room, and Veronica breathed out his name, a fluttering exhalation.

Logan started moving again, burying his face in her neck and leaving wet sticky kisses on the skin of her throat. She slid her arms around his neck and held him close to her, rocking against him— "_Harder_," —to reach her release.

And when she came, it was with a loud moan stringing every syllable of every dirty word she had ever learned together into one long slurred sentence of ecstasy. He dropped over the edge just a few moments later, biting into her shoulder with an intensity that would surely leave a bruise in the morning.

After what seemed like a decade engulfed in black velvet silence, she became aware of the beating of her heart, the beating of his, and she pushed at him gently to force him to roll off of her. He groaned as he did so and she instantly curled into his body, taking a moment to breathe him in before stripping off the last remaining barrier between them.

Her t-shirt landed on the armchair across the room and she pressed closer to him, flesh against sweat and sex-soaked flesh, and he wrapped her up in his arms as she drifted off into sleep. She was tempted to stay if only to fall asleep like this every night, as was the routine.

--

Turbulence made the ice in her cup ricochet against the flimsy plastic manufacturing of it and she sighed, wrapping her hand around it to keep the small serving of water from spilling over the edge. Veronica led her head fall back against her seat and took a deep breath, wincing when they hit another bump in the sky.

Crackling over the intercom was the high, perky voice of the flight attendant announcing that all passengers needed to be in their seats with their seatbelts buckled until the flight smoothed out and she rolled her eyes, closing them and turning up the volume on her iPod.

Each bump lulled her further into complacency, further into oblivion, and she breathed in and out evenly despite the irritation that she could feel coming off of the guy next to her in waves. He was agitated either by the turbulence or by the fact that he couldn't write on his precious spreadsheets, she wasn't sure which, but it was most likely a combination of both.

Shifting in her seat, she sank further into the lack of cushioning on the uniform airline chairs and ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth, slowly. Deliberately. Her fingers clenched around her cup when they hit a particularly rough patch of air and she inhaled sharply when the bruise on her hip made contact with the arm rest as she was jerked in her seat.

The disgruntled passenger next to her cursed loudly and she sighed heavily, spinning the scroll on her iPod for a moment until her music was up loud enough that the speakers of her headphones crackled with the force of the bass. Trying to get comfortable despite the sharp turbulence the plane was experiencing, she let her mind drift and focus on her last night in Neptune. Just four hours ago she had been ensconced in their bed, drunk off of her boyfriend's scent, intoxicated by the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips, pressed against hers, wasted in the oblivion of ecstasy and orgasm that she could only get from tumbling in the sheets with him.

Another jump created enough force to make her water spill onto the back of her palm and she hissed at the cold feeling of it, suddenly jolted back into reality and further into her musings all at once. Veronica opened her eyes slowly and watched the water trail down her skin slowly, leaving small drops of perspiration in its path, and she swallowed hard as the image of sweat trickling down the toned muscles of Logan's back filled her mind.

She let go of the cup abruptly and wiped her hand off on her sweatpants, letting her tongue flicker over her bottom lip briefly. Continuing to stare at the cup absent-mindedly, she tucked her hand under her chin and rested her elbow on the armrest.

--

The doorbell dinged again, all throughout the small beach house, and Logan groaned in irritation as he rolled over. Burying his face in the pillow, he muttered something under his breath and pushed himself off the mattress when another knock sounded on the front door. Grabbing a pair of pajama pants off the floor, he yanked them on and stumbled out of the bedroom in the general direction of the door.

When he opened it, he was tempted to close the damn thing and go right back to bed.

"Dude, what the fuck? I've totally been standing out here for like twenty minutes," Dick proclaimed, brow knitted in confusion. "I thought Ronnie left already," he said dumbly. Logan stared blankly at him, annoyed and depressed by the comment, and Dick grinned. "Oh, I get it. Trying to get rid of the loneliness?"

"Is there a particular reason you're here, or is it a typical Dick-is-bored visit?" Logan left the door open as he turned around, walking idly into the kitchen and scratching the back of his head. Dick chuckled behind him and the door shut loudly, the walls nearly vibrating with the force of impact.

"Let's go surfing. Or cruise for chicks or _something_, I'm pretty much down for whatever gets you out of this funk you're in."

"Hmm," Logan turned and opened up a cupboard, observing the lack of food thoughtfully. After a second her turned his head to look at Dick and raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you think I'm not perfectly happy with my funk?"

Dick rolled his eyes and stepped forward, punching him in the shoulder. "No one likes being in a funk, dude. And your Ronnie-funks are like … totally lamer than any of your other ones."

Logan took a deep breath and shut the cupboard with a soft thud, shaking his head with a laugh. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes, he knew, but Dick smiled in response and didn't seem to notice. "Guess you should probably get out of here, then. Might be contagious."

With that, he turned and walked back into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him before crawling into bed to get a few more hours of sleep. Despite her best efforts to be quiet, he'd woken up with Veronica at six when she had to leave for the airport to catch her flight. And blaming his overwhelming exhaustion on that and the amount of sex they'd had last night seemed much more acceptable than accepting the fact that he missed her.

--

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked around the dreary little dorm room and sighed. A taxi honked its horn impatiently outside in the ally below the window and she fell back on the uncomfortable mattress with a heavy huff. Veronica rolled her wrist idly, flicking at the charms on the bracelet adorning the delicate skin, and swallowed thickly as she thought about what the next few months would bring for her.

Damn her curiosity.

Rolling over, she grabbed her cell phone out of her bag and turned it on, gnawing on her bottom lip as she pressed a number on her speed dial. The monotonous answer-tone of his cell filtered into her ear drum and she sighed quietly, bending her arm and laying her head down on it tiredly. Her eyes began to close when there was a soft click, and she opened them with some effort.

"Life of sleuthing still worth months in New York?" he wondered, somewhat bitterly. He shifted on the mattress so that he was more comfortable and waited for her reply, noticing that the clock read two hours past midnight. Logan mentally calculated the time difference and rolled his eyes.

"I can't just let this go, Logan," she sighed heavily and closed her eyes again. He snorted at the response and she swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. "This guy managed to leave Neptune without me even noticing until victims started popping up here and stopped popping up back home and you expect me to just let that go?"

"I'm sure there's some other Nancy Drew in that city that can do just as good of a job as you at catching this guy, Veronica," he said softly. He heard her gasp at the comment and listened to her breathing for a moment. It was uneven, quiet, and he was so tired of upsetting her.

"This is _my_ case."

"And of course it's more important than _our_ relationship, right?"

Veronica furrowed her brow and sat up slowly. "Logan, this has nothing to do with—"

"You say that, but you and I both know that's how it is. It's always about the job, Veronica. All business all the time."

"What happened to being epic?" she spat, suddenly pissed at him for making this about him. It had nothing to do with their relationship, nothing to do with the fact that it cut her to the bone to have to leave him when things were going so well for them. But she had to find this guy, had to catch him before more girls were hurt because she let him get away.

"Nice, Veronica," he murmured, rolling his eyes. "Look, it's late. Almost dawn there, if I remember correctly, so get some sleep and call me later."

"Fine," she agreed coolly. There was silence on the line for a moment and then he sighed, a deep sorrowful sound that she mimicked perfectly. Closing her eyes tightly, she tucked her hair behind her ear and inhaled sharply. "I love you."

A pause and then, "Love you too. Bye, Veronica."

"Night," she whispered. The phone dropped into her lap after she hung up and she sat staring at the wall for another half an hour before crawling off the bed and pulling her laptop out of her suitcase. Sitting on the floor with her back propped against the side of her bed, she plugged the computer into the wall to save the battery and opened up her files as soon as her desktop appeared.

Wasn't like she was going to get any sleep tonight, anyway.


End file.
